Braum
}} Braum is an upcoming champion, revealed by the Trials of the Poro video, tagged as "Braum" on the League of Legends website. Abilities apply stacks of Concussive Blows for ~5 seconds. Once the first stack has been applied, the basic attacks of any allied champion will generate Concussive Blow stacks. Upon reaching 4 stacks, the target is stunned for seconds and takes 60 (10 level) magic damage. An enemy cannot suffer from Concussive Blows again for 8 seconds, during which time they takes 12 (2 level) bonus magic damage from Braum's basic attacks and Winter's Bite. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} | }} Braum propels ice from his shield that travels forward in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit, applying and slowing them by 70%. The slow decays over 2 seconds. |leveling = % of Braum's max. health)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Braum leaps to the aid of a nearby ally, positioning himself between his target and the enemy champion closest to them. On arrival, Braum and the ally gain both bonus armor and magic resist for 3 seconds. |leveling = |25| |30}} |17| |20}}% bonus armor)}} |25| |30}} |17| |20}}% bonus MR)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} | }} Braum raises his shield, creating a barrier in the target direction that reduces the damage from all oncoming sources (excluding towers) for the next few seconds. The damage reduction is increased to 100% for the first source of champion damage to pass through the barrier. |description2= While his shield is raised, Braum also gains the ability to intercept oncoming projectiles that are capable of hitting friendly champions (excluding tower attacks) and gains 10% movement speed. |leveling = | | |4}} |35| |40}}% |cooldown = (Cooldown starts after the buff expires). |cost = |costtype = Mana }} | and , are not considered to be units until they hit the ground - and thus will interact with Unbreakable while en route. ** Projectiles whose effects trigger on collision will still happen upon hitting Braum — such as marking a target for dash or explosion — but the effects will only affect the area in front of the wall (i.e. Super Mega Death Rocket! will deal damage in a half-circle in front of Braum). ** Projectiles that cannot hit Braum or his allies, such as an enemy , will not be intercepted. Lux's Prismatic Barrier ** Projectile-based ground-targeted abilities, such as and , will apply their full effects to Braum but will be destroyed without affecting any other ally. *It is worth stressing that the 100% damage reduction is not akin to a spell shield - it will reduce the damage only, and not protect you from any additional effects (such as debuffs and crowd control). * The damage reduction will affect any source of damage whose origin is in front of the shield. This includes: ** All intercepted projectiles. ** Melee and non-projectile based ranged attacks. ** Instantaneous-damage abilities, such as , and . * Instantaneous, ground-targeted abilities, such as and , do not interact with Unbreakable. * The damage reduction will benefit all allies behind the shield. For example, if would path him through Unbreakable, all allies hit take reduced damage. * If the damaged mitigated by Unbreakable exceeds a minimum threshold, it is represented with floating text similar to the damage mitigated by shields - e.g. '-60'. This floating text is always shown for the single source of damage that is mitigated by 100%. ** For the purposes of abilities like , Braum's facing direction is the direction he's moving in - not the direction his face is looking. This is a recognised limitation of the game engine. |video= }} }} Braum slams his shield into the ground, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a line as well as those in an X-radius area around him. The first champion hit is knocked up for seconds, subsequent enemies are knocked up briefly. For the next 4 seconds a field of ice remains, slowing enemies that enter the area by 60% for seconds. |leveling = . |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1250 }} | }} de:Braum fr:Braum pl:Braum